


Descriptions of a galaxy far far away: a writing exercise

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Descriotion, Writing practice, please read the authors notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: These series of short pieces are mostly for writing purposes and practice. In each installment I pick a place to write about. With out characters. There may be a "you" third person type of feel to this. but I will probably avoid it unless it makes sense.Just think of it as one of those ALMR videos on youtube where they make sounds to how with a fantasy/science fiction setting.
Relationships: n/a





	Descriptions of a galaxy far far away: a writing exercise

**Author's Note:**

> The summary basically says what I am gonna say here. I thought I needed some practice in writing details and places. I tend to be rather sparse in my details. So this is just me trying out different types of descriptions. I think what I do works; but I feel I need to try and expand on it. 
> 
> Anyway. Please enjoy.

There is a place. Deep in the Temple, far away from the hustle and bustle of the training/class rooms. Unlike the soft browns and beiges the Temple uses; this room is white. Only the bright greens and blues of non-indiginious plants draw the eyes around the room. It is circular and seems to jutt out of the building. THough the outside is flat. The illusion holds. 

In the middle of the room are several large mats. All lovingly hand sewn. The light greens and pinks are inviting. And the Force calls for you to enter into it. There are steps leading down to the main meditation area. To the side is a shelf with a teapot, cups and a burner for your use. 

You tug your shoes off and set then to the side. The carpet beneath your feet is plush and lovely to step; for now, you ignore the tea setup and make your way into the middle of the room. 

You take the most used cushion and sit upon it; taking a few moments to settle down and get comfortable. You don’t sit in the proper way you have to do in class. The Force is your friend and this is casual. You lie down upon the other cushions and the Force folds you into itself. You glide upon the waves of life and are taken far far away from the meditation room. To be plunged all around the galaxy with the Force all around. Peaceful. 

It might have lasted mere moments, or hours, but when you come upon yourself again. The room is dim. And as you move the lights automatically turn on, but not so bright as to blind you. Agenlte glow would be the best way to describe it. Sitting up, you yawn and stretch; Tea sounds good just about now. And for once, you are very glad to be away from the others. 

Sometimes, one doesn’t need a problem to meditate with the Force. No, sometimes it’s just seeking an old friend.

  
  



End file.
